In general, pressure driven viscous product dispensing devices receive an input of relatively high pressure gas which is used to output a viscous product at a relatively low pressure. The dispensing devices may typically regulate the high pressure gas using a pressure regulator. In this way, a source of high pressure gas can be used to drive devices that require only a fraction of the high pressure to operate properly. Exemplary sources of high pressure gas include, for example, tanks of compressed air, aerosol containers and commercially available CO2 gas cartridges.
Unfortunately, pressure regulators can be quite costly. The cost of a pressure regulator can become significant in relation to the overall cost of the device into which it is incorporated. This can be true, for example, in relation to dispensing devices for dispensing a viscous product from a viscous product cartridge. Such viscous product cartridges are commonly used in association with adhesives, caulks and other sealants. During periods of storage or idle periods, the viscous product is constantly exposed to regulated pressure from the high pressure source. Thus, it has been discovered that a low cost, reliable pressurizing system is desirable to minimize the number of possible leak points; particularly for use in dispensing devices for dispensing a viscous product from a viscous product cartridge.